Misunderstanding
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora is bullied by Riku, the main leader of a gang. But one day, Sora was going to confess to his crush and was happily waiting for her outside of school. As the doors opened Sora blurted out his confession thinking it was his crush. Only to his horror it was none other than Riku! What happens now? And why is Riku speechless, isn't he suppose to beat up Sora for such a thing? R/S
1. Gift Cards

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

Warnings: Bullying, stealing, cruel, and jerks. Some sadness.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sora began to tear up as Riku harshly grabbed him by his shirt's collar. Clutching Sora's shirt tightly to the point that it began to wrinkle.<p>

Sora was a high school student being in tenth grade, but he looked young for a sixteen year old. He was not really popular because of two reasons, one reason being was because the way he looked. Being five foot three for a guy was not pleasant and his childish looks weren't helping either. He could pass as a thirteen year old for crying out loud.

"Please... I don't have anymore money," Sora pleaded honesty. He gave Riku all his money this morning, a total of thirty dollars that he had been saving for a couple of days from doing neighbors chores. Sora thought that by giving Riku all his money in the morning, Riku wouldn't bother him all day. How wrong he was?

And the last main reason was because of Riku. The whole school feared Riku because he led a gang of friends that were either troublemakers or juveniles. No one dared to challenge him. So, since Riku would always bully Sora, he made it pretty clear to others that if they chat with him they will suffer the same fate as the young teen.

"You're lying! I know you have more," Riku hissed as he brought Sora closer to his face, glaring at Sora's orbs.

Riku was the bully, and his main target was Sora since he was the wimpiest and weakest guy Riku has ever encountered. Sora had never been bully before until high school started, upon bumping into Riku by accident. Since then his life was turned upside down, everyday during school Riku would find him to take his money or use Sora as a punching bag. And sometimes both.

"I'm not!" Sora cried out, soft tears falling down his cheeks. Sora didn't dare to pry away from Riku's grasp because he knew the consequences, the first time he tried fighting back or stopping Riku he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. The only thing Sora could do was give Riku what he wanted to avoid any further punishment.

"We'll see. Guys grab him." Riku called out his two friends that were watching the whole scene from a meter away. They smirked as they approached besides Sora. A tall, lean teen with blonde hair named Roxas grabbed Sora by his left arm, while another muscular teen with dark spiky hair named Vanitas grabbed the other arm. Sora panic and winced as Vanitas and Roxas dug there nails into his flesh.

Riku let go of Sora's collar, and started roaming his hand over Sora's pants. Sora squirmed, "What are you doing?!" he uttered out uncomfortably.

Riku ignored Sora and continue what he was doing, searching his pockets on the back of his pants. When he found nothing Riku search in the front pockets until he found what he was looking for. Bingo! Sora's wallet.

"Hey give that back! That's not yours, it belongs to-" Sora didn't have a chance to finish as Riku landed him a heavy punch to his stomach. Good thing Vanitas and Roxas were holding him because Sora limped down from the pain he just received. Better than falling onto ground.

"Shut up! Now let's see what you got here." Riku smirked as he open the wallet, only to scowled as he saw that it was empty. "You have nothing?!"

Sora groaned in pain. "Told.." He coughed, "You..."

Riku snarled but grinned at what else Sora had in his wallet. "You may not have money, but you do have gift cards. And there brand new." Riku noticed as the gift cards were still nicely in small envelopes, he took two of them out of there holders and saw the prices on how much the each card hold.

"Don't.. they wer-.. a present.." Sora said panting out a breath, he tried to get up but it was fruitless.

"Twenty dollars in each card?! Nice, I have forty dollars to spend today. You hear that fellas?" Riku asked, waving the gift cards in the air.

Vanitas leered, "I say we go to the arcade and play games!" He suggested, "Or we can get some ladies to hook up with?!" Roxas rolled his eyes as Vanitas' stupid suggestions. "How about we go watch a horror movie?"

Riku tapped the cards to his chin to think. "Not bad ideas. We'll decided on the way. Let's go, lunch is almost over." He ordered, and put the gift cards in his pocket. They were all out for lunch, giving the trio the opportunity to get Sora quick without anyone noticing.

Vanitas and Roxas let go of Sora, who easily tumbled to the ground, groaning. "Oh, here's your wallet back. There's nothing else but a stupid picture of you." Riku threw the wallet in front of him. "Next time have more money or else..." he warned.

"That's it?! Can I beat him up some more?!" Vanitas growled, slightly angry that Sora was getting off so easily.

Riku scowled and glared at Vanitas, "He's my target! Not yours, get your own! You are not to hit him but me, unless I say otherwise!" Riku shouted furiously, surprising both his two friends. Why so angry?

Vanitas' scoffed but didn't say anything, while Roxas remained silent. They had to obey Riku since he was the strongest one from the gang.

"Let's go meet up the others. They're probably waiting for us." With that being said they left, leaving Sora in pain on the ground.

Sora slowly sat up to grab his, now, empty wallet. Disappointed that Riku took everything from him. His money then gift cards. What's next?!

"I hate high school," Sora muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really wanted to write a story with a bully involved, but with a twist! Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories serious writer's block..Bleh... Then school at first, but slacked off big time! No worries. Also because I was drawing nonstop on a Wacom to draw anime all week, but sadly after frustrations and crappy anime drawings I quit. I'm not meant to draw anime seriously tried since eighth and I, till today can't still do it. I'm better off drawing my normal plain drawings of life, animals, and nature.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	2. Friends

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

.

* * *

><p>Riku was sitting down near a school corner with his friends. They all had decided to ditch class and just hang out outside the school roof, talking about random things. Well, Riku wasn't listening as he began to think about something else that was on his mind.<p>

"Man, you should've seen how that girl was all over me," Vanitas smirked, "They can't resist me." He said as stood up from the ground.

"You are so fucking conceited," Roxas declared as he rolled his eyes, getting annoyed as Vanitas continued talking about himself. Roxas crossed his legs to sit up straight then lay back towards the wall.

"You're just jealous you don't have this!" Vanitas moved his hand up and down his body to prove his point. Who wouldn't want his body?!

"Believe me I'm not jealous of your body... But I am jealous that you're shorter than me," Roxas mocked. Laughing at the thought that he would ever be jealous of Vanitas' body structure.

Vanitas growled. He was indeed the shortest member of the group being five foot five, while Roxas was five foot seven. Vanitas did envy the others for that. "You son of b-"

"Would you guys quit bickering!? I can't focus on my messages!" Another teen, Seifer, said annoyed. He had blonde streaks of hair sticking out from the black beanie he worn. Seifer being the most hostile one from the gang had issues with his so called friends.

"Why don't you make me, beanie boy?!" Vanitas countered, glaring at Seifer. He doesn't like it when other people tell him what to do so he certainly wasn't going to listen to beanie boy. Vanitas and Seifer often argued and fought one another, but never in a serious situation to the point of blood being seen.

Seifer stood up from the floor and marched towards the short teen, "Do you want to start something, midget?" He sneered, causing Vanitas to snap. "That's it!" Vanitas tackled Seifer to the ground harshly while Roxas sighed and stand up.

Roxas always had to separate the two every now and then since he was used to it. Roxas walked to the arguing pair that was wrestling on the floor, giving each other a few good punches. Until Roxas grabbed Vanitas' arm and yanked him up in an instance, getting him away from Seifer. But Roxas didn't stop there; he harshly stepped on Seifer's chest to prevent him from moving.

"Do you prefer fighting me? Because I recall beating you badly in struggle." Roxas reminded in an angry expression as he put more pressure onto his foot.

Seifer winced. "Alright, stop! I get it. Fuck!" With that Roxas moved his leg and went back to sitting down, getting comfy to relax. Seifer grumbled as he sat up, he can't believe he's afraid of Roxas. Never mess with Roxas when he's either serious or angry. But, Seifer was always surprised Roxas helped Vanitas.

Vanitas may be an asshole, but Roxas knew him for quite a while and considered him an actual friend, just like Riku. Sure, they argue a lot but that was the beauty of their friendship. Seifer on the other hand, fucking annoyed Roxas to no end due to his crappy attitude, he is Roxas' least favorite person from the gang.

Vanitas scowled, but decided to shrug it off. He was not going to yell at Roxas because he always bailed Vanitas out of trouble. "I'm fucking bored! Where are Axel and Saix?" Vanitas asked irritated as he sat back to the ground, folding his arms.

"Got a message from them. They were sent to detention because some guy pissed off Axel. And let's just say Axel found a perfect spot for the guy," Seifer explained, looking over his phone to read his messages. "What a dumbass!"

"How was Saix involved?" Roxas asked confused. Saix wasn't mention in anyway so how did he get detention?

Seifer chuckled, "Turns out it was Saix's locker!" Vanitas burst into laughter while Roxas simply snickered. It seems like they were having a good time, except Riku, who was in deep thought. Not bothering to listen to the others as he looked up at the blue sky.

* * *

><p>Sora arrived early to his next class, slightly staggering from the massive punches he received earlier. A punch to his face and another to his stomach, no doubt bruises were starting to form. A frown appeared on his face as some students looked at him strange before going back to what they were doing.<p>

Ignoring everyone, he walked towards his desk and sat down. Sora was tired and just wanted to go home; he couldn't face another beating from Riku. Why wouldn't Riku give him a break? Always wanting to take his money, or whatever he had!

Sora began to panic when he realized that he has no more money to give to Riku. He would have to wait one more week till he gets more money from doing chores. What is he going to do!?

"Hello, Sora," someone spoke softly, breaking Sora's inner turmoil. Sora swiftly looked up, his heart suddenly beating fast, and smiled.

Seeing that it was his good friend Namine, someone Sora trusted and could talk too. "Namine! Nice seein-.. How.. hav- you been?!" Sora stammered embarrassingly, mentally face palming himself. How ridiculous he sounded?

Namine was in the same grade as Sora, and was the only person that talked to Sora on daily bases. She had long blonde hair and always worn a simple dress with a light sweater that made her look adorable in Sora's opinion. She was around the same height as Sora and had a beautiful talent in drawing. How she was single is something Sora often wondered?

"You look hurt, Sora? Want me to take you to the nurse?" Namine was deeply concern by Sora's state. Sora didn't deserve anything he was a good person. But, Namine knows that Riku is always trying to find Sora, and take every chance he can to mess with Sora.

"I'm fine, Namine. It was just a few punches, no big deal." Sora grinned to try to ease her worriedness. He was happy that Namine cared for him, and not care about Riku's threat- about no one getting near Sora.

"Your face is forming a nasty bruise!" She scolded pointing to his cheek. Namine knows for a fact that Sora was trying to make her calm down and not get her worried. Something that irritated Namine to no end!

"I don't even feel it," Sora lied horribly, making Namine's eyes downcast.

"Why don't you tell your parents? Or, the principle?" Namine questioned.

Sora sighed, "Because if anything happens to Riku I would automatically be the blame, and his gang would come after me..." He tried to tell a teacher once before but couldn't out of fear. So many things could have happen, for better or worse, and Sora didn't want to find out which one it would have turned out.

"Sora you can't let Riku be treating you like this. It isn't right!" She exclaimed, hint of anger in her tone.

"I know... But what am I supposed to do, no one comes to my aid when there beating the shit out of me! Everyone is afraid of Riku and I don't blame them, he's totally crazy... I'll just wait till I graduate from high school unless a miracle happens." Sora put his forehead on top of desk in defeat.

Namine couldn't help but feel bad for Sora, he had a good point, no one would come to his aid. "Hey?"

Sora turned his head looking up at Namine with so much sadness. All he wanted was for Riku to leave him alone and have a normal high school life like every boy should.

"No matter what I'll be there for you, Sora. Remember, you can always count on me okay," Namine softly smiled before going off to her desk since the class bell ranged.

Sora's eyes widened by Namine's words, he couldn't help but smiled. Namine was perfect: sweet, helpful, and kind hearted. How Sora was lucky to have her as a friend.

Sadly, deep in his heart he felt more for her than just a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Just wanted to point out the members of the gang and Sora's crush! I don't mind Namine because she's nice and in the game it was sad how it turned out for her, the departing was devastating! I'm so behind on updating my other stories... I have ideas for this story though! Maybe the next chapter will be the confession or there next one after that!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	3. Biting Habit

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

.

* * *

><p>The class bell rang, indicating that school was over. Sora was beyond relief and couldn't wait to go home, he stood up from his desk. Grabbing his messenger bag as he slung it over his neck, getting ready to head out from his classroom.<p>

As Sora passed by students he heard them say; "Let's go to the movies", or "Let's hit Karaoke." Sora couldn't help but frown because he always wanted to hang out with friends, or just get to know people. It was sad that no one would hang out with Sora, he was a really nice guy.

Sora sighed and began walking outside. Just when he was close to freedom Sora panic as he saw Riku and his gang in front of the school. They were sitting near the water fountain, just eyeing other students that were passing by.

Quickly getting behind a nearby bush, Sora started to bite his finger nails nervously. Chipping his nails harshly, a habit Sora had as a kid, biting his nails whenever he was nervous or scared. By now his hands looked awful since every day is fearful for poor Sora.

"What am I going to do?" Sora whispered to himself, "Ok, Sora think!" He continued, trying to think of a way out.

Sora knows for a fact that if he is spotted by Riku he will be beat to a pulp, especially since he has no more money to give. Hopefully they weren't waiting for Sora, otherwise he wouldn't make it home alive.

Slowly Sora stepped back, "Maybe there's a way out in the back. Just have to make sure they don't see me-" He yelped as someone yanked him back harshly from behind his shirt's collar.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here?!" A very tall red haired guy said. He lifted Sora up, which was easy for him. "If it isn't little Sora!" He smirked as he looked to his blue haired friend besides him.

'Crap its Axel and Saix!' Sora thought gulping.

Axel and Saix were in eleventh grade; both have been best friends since childhood. Axel was extremely tall, being six foot one. For someone who is seventeen years old, Axel looked older like he was in his twenties. His tear drop tattoos on his cheeks were a major reason why he looked older. Saix was the same; he looked older since he had a scar across his face in the shape of an X. Both had similar personalities, except for that fact that Axel tends to be pyromaniac when it came to fire. As for Saix, when provoke he will simply attack with no hesitations.

Sora didn't know who to be more afraid of?! Axel or Saix? Although all his fear was going to Saix since he has no mercy or remorse.

"Let's call Riku and see what he thinks of this?" Saix smirked. Sora gasped and tried to struggle from Axel's grip. He has to leave, Now!

Axel lifted Sora up higher, "What do you think you're doing? Worming your way out won't work, and besides since you're scrawny it makes it easier for me to have a good hold on you." Axel sneered as he noticed Sora starting to squirm.

Axel began to move out of the hiding spot where Sora was hiding, making them noticeable. "Riku!" Saix called out, making the gang glanced at Saix and smirked when they saw who Axel had. Riku grinned, evilly.

Sora trembled with fear and started to wiggle around crazily. "Let go of me!" Sora cried out, and moved his arms back and forth.

Axel ignored him, "Look Riku! It's your favorite-" Axel stopped talking as Sora's elbow accidently made contact with his face, harshly. "Fuck!" Axel hissed, letting go of Sora as he covered his face in pain. Riku and the others just witnessed what Sora had done and sprinted to them.

"Axel!" Saix rushed to help Axel, his protective side showing.

Sora tried to get up from the ground. "Fuck that hurt!" Axel growled. Trying his best to ignored the pain, and saw that Sora was trying to leave. "You asshole! Where do you think you're going?!" Sora ran as quickly as he could before Axel could get a hold on him, going back into school.

"Bastard, get back here!" Axel yelled at Sora, Riku and the others caught up to them. "I think he's going through the back! There's another exit there," Vanitas said.

"Let's get him," Riku exclaimed as he followed the same way Sora headed with Vanitas, Saix, and Seifer just behind him.

Roxas stopped for a moment to laugh at Axel's red face. "Can't believe he hit you! Gotta say you had that coming," Roxas chuckled before running off to follow the others.

"Fucking Roxas," Axel sprinted, quickly catching up to Roxas. "One of these days I'm going to punch you!" He declared as he glared at Roxas. "Ooooh, I'm so scared. Anytime, anywhere, pyromaniac!" Roxas mocked, he wasn't afraid of Axel at all.

"Whatever," Axel scoffed, he wasn't being serious. He could never hurt Roxas they were great friends, often being assholes to each other though. Despite being great friends, Axel knew Roxas would never back down from a fight. Which scared Axel since Roxas is an excellent fighter, better than him as a matter of fact.

Sora escaped from school and kept running, he looked back and saw that Riku was just few meters away from catching him. 'I'm so dead!' Sora thought. He ran towards a street, passing people and anything that was in his way. Sora couldn't get caught. Quickly stopping to take a deep breath, he was getting exhausted. Sora tilted his head and saw an ally next to him.

Sora turned around and saw that Riku was pushing people out of their way to find him. There was no time to waste, he entered the ally, hoping that there's a door that can lead him somewhere else.

Panting as he reached the end of the ally, and to his horror it was a complete dead end with no door. Sora was so screwed.

Hearing familiar voices from a far, Sora bit his nails, terrified. Looking around seeing nothing but dumpsters, he decided to hide behind one of them. Sounds pathetic but it were the only thing Sora could think of.

"Sora?! Where are you?" Riku called out, not seeing Sora as he hid behind the dumpster.

"Are you sure he went in here, Riku?" Roxas asked, probably dumbfound that Sora went into the ally. That's like an easy catch for them.

"Positive. He's around here somewhere. Now let's fine him." They all spread out to Sora.

Sora gulped as he heard stuff being thrown and tossed aside. They were coming closer to him, hearing heavy footsteps and squeaky shoes. What is he going to do?

_Thump! _

A loud bang was heard a few feet away. Sora assumed Riku kicked a trash can or something. Then suddenly, silence filled the ally, where did all the noise go? Sora for a moment thought they had left, carefully looking at the edge of the dumpster. To his surprise Sora saw no one. There gone!

Sora smiled happily, but his smiled briefly faded as he saw a tall shadow in front of him. He blinked; no one was in front of him... Oh, no... Realization hit Sora hard.

Slowly Sora looked up and saw a certain pair of eyes he was trying to avoid, Riku. And by the look on his face he was thrilled to see Sora. Riku and his gang were on top of the dumpster glaring at Sora.

'I'm really dead..' Sora thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Got inspired for this chapter! Yeah I might do the confession in the next, next, chapter... Because I want it to be kinda slow, you know not too fast pace. Besides there's going to be drama and romance but also a lot of hurt/comfort, I'm thinking if I should do love triangles or other couples? Any ideas? For love triangles who? Also what do you think will happen to poor Sora after being found?! Stay tune and find out.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	4. Any Volunteers?

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sora gulped, and tried his hardest to get up and run as fast as he could. But Sora didn't reach more than five feet as an arm stood out, causing him fall back to collide on the hard, cold floor. Ouch.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifer questioned, stepping out from his hiding spot, grinning.

Wincing at the pain from the sudden impact, his chest hurting when Sora made contact with Seifer's arm. His messenger bag opened causing papers and books rushing out. Sora tried to put everything back, he didn't want to lose anything relating to school, he liked learning.

"Awe. Look, nerdy boy is picking up his homework," Vanitas sneered. The gang jumped down from the dumpster, all circling around Sora. Popping there knuckles and chuckling, glaring at Sora like a small prey ready to be attack by a predator.

Once done putting everything in place, Sora stood up. "Please... I don't want any trouble. I'll get you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." Sora reasoned, he figured he could try to do a negotiation. Anything to get away from a beating, especially from someone like Riku.

"Can you get me ten thousand dollars?" Seifer mocked getting real close to Sora. The poor boy felt uncomfortable, his personal space being invaded.

"Or, how about a hot smoking babe for me?" Vanitas added, getting near Roxas as he put an arm around him. "And for this guy right here, how about a fucking new attitude?" Vanitas laughed while Roxas scoffed and swatted his hand of off him.

Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop fucking playing around! What I want is to beat the shit out of him!" Axel grabbed Sora harshly by his shirt's collar, bringing him close to him. There faces a few inches apart, Sora began to tremble.

"Look at what you did to my face!" He shouted, glaring at Sora with hatred.

Sora noticed that Axel's nose was red and probably in pain, but he didn't mean to hit him earlier it was an accident.

"I-I- I'm sorry," Sora stuttered, he tried to squirmed out of Axel's grasp. Big mistake.

Axel swung his fist and collided with Sora's face. Feeling thin, bony knuckles against his cheekbones. The force sent Sora backwards, nearly falling but Seifer grabbed a hold of him, only to push him forward.

Sora groaned, his cheek aching in pain. Everyone was watching in amusement, letting Axel do as he wished.

Lifting his fist again, he punched Sora again and this time in front of his nose. Axel was only aiming at his face as payback for Sora's elbow hitting him earlier. Sora stumbled back, this time falling, Seifer catch him so he wouldn't crashed onto the ground.

Blood began to pour from Sora's nose, dripping down his mouth and towards his chin. He couldn't take much more. Seifer raised him up so Sora was on his feet again, but Sora was getting lightheaded and woozy. His face hurt a lot, like he was hit with a baseball bat.

Slowly he looked around, seeing everyone laughing and looking at him funny. All Sora could hear was everything in slow motion, everyone and everything spinning around, getting disoriented. He couldn't understand what the gang was saying when they were trying to talk to him. Sora looked at his shirt to see that his blood had dripped on it.

Just as Axel was about to punch Sora again, Riku stopped him by grasping his wrist. "Enough. He can't handle anymore." Riku declared, narrowing his eyes. Sora was his target, he let Axel give him a few punches but that was it, no more or less.

"So what?! This kid deserves it!" Axel hissed and tried to yank his arm from Riku's grip. The other members remained silence, especially Roxas and Vanitas. Remembering that Riku warned them that Sora was his target.

"Are you disobeying me?" Riku asked, his face darkening and tightened his grip on Axel's wrist, making sure his nails dig in his flesh.

Sora couldn't understand what they were talking about as he was hearing ringing noises. His eyes continuing to fool him by everything moving around. He was standing but moving back and forth, lightly, as if he was about to tumble down and pass out. Blood was still falling from his nose.

"What if I am?!" Axel inquired, and slightly wincing at the sharp nails impaling his skin. With all his might he managed to pry away from Riku causing his wrist to have long, red markings.

Both locked gaze on one another, Axel gritting his teeth in anger while Riku remained calm with no sign of aggression.

Saix immediately went besides Axel as if to back him up, he will always be there for Axel for anything. Even if it means defending him from Riku.

Riku raised his eyebrow in amusement, "You too, Saix? Wow, now I know where you're loyalty stands." He mused.

Sora tried to focus on the gang, they were arguing about something. Seeing Axel pointing at Riku and then Saix marching up to his face to yell at him. Were they going to fight?

Suddenly Sora slumped down and Seifer once again catching him in time. This time he didn't push him up, but kept a hold on Sora as he was watching Riku and Axel arguing. Sora heavily leaned on Seifer, he was tired and in tremendous pain.

"Look you're either with me or against me." Riku warned, glaring at the duo in front of him. His voice rising higher as he looked at Roxas and Vanitas. They nodded and without hesitation went besides Riku.

Axel's eyes widened, he didn't want to fight them because they wouldn't stand a chance. Saix on the other hand didn't care, he would still fight against them, even if it means losing. Axel put a hand on Saix's shoulder to calm him down and stand back.

"Don't. We don't stand a chance." Saix looked at Axel, frowning but did as he was told. He backed away.

Sora couldn't keep up, everything started to fade and before he knew it he passed out. Darkness engulfing him, last thing hearing Riku.

Axel narrowed his eyes at Riku. "We're on your side." He said bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

Riku smirked, "That's more like it. Know your places, otherwise next time I'll make sure you two are in the hospital for weeks. Disobey again and you'll suffer the consequences." He threatened, going up to both of them as he spoke. "Understand," Riku hissed.

Both Saix and Axel nodded, both getting nervous and at the same time frightened. When Riku makes a threat he's dead serious.

"Riku?" Seifer called out.

"What?" Riku asked, his voice hinting irritation as he still kept his gaze on the traitor duos.

"This kid passed out." Seifer uttered out, he didn't even realized Sora had passed out. He was too focus on the scene that was happening in front of him.

Riku turned around quickly, and stare at an unconscious Sora. "Fuck! Why didn't you say anything?!" Riku shouted.

"I was distracted." Seifer shrugged his shoulders, but then noticed that he couldn't do it easily as he was now fully holding onto Sora's whole body weight. How could he not notice that Sora passed out?

"Look what you did Axel! You knocked the lights out of him!" Vanitas yelled as he jabbed his finger onto his sternum, blaming everything on Axel.

"Me?! You asshole I only gave him two punches! I didn't know he would pass out?" Axel countered in his defense, smacking his arm away from Vanitas. Both glaring at each other.

"Lets just leave him here," Saix suggested, not really caring.

"Are you fucking serious?! Look where we're at! A fucking ally, that's where people that get robbed and rape!" Roxas exclaimed, objecting to the idea. He may not be friends with Sora but that doesn't mean he would leave Sora alone, especially when he's unconscious. Something could happen to him.

Riku was trying so hard to think, but with everyone yelling and screaming at each other wasn't helping Riku. He growled, still trying to think, but he couldn't anymore with the noises getting to him. He had enough and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Every stopped arguing as they glanced at Riku.

"Roxas has a point, we can't leave him here. But we can't take him out of the ally, otherwise we're in deep trouble. One of you guys has to stay with him until he wakes up. Who knows how long that would take? So, any volunteers?" Riku asked, only to be meant with silence as the gang looked away.

"Don't make me pick." He snarled. "Now I'll ask again, any volunteers?" Riku clenched his fists as he glared at everyone, waiting for a response.

Vanitas scratched behind his head nervously, Axel rubbed his arms not meeting with Riku's gaze. While Saix looked down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing. No one wanted to volunteer, which only made Riku even more angrier.

Roxas rolled his eyes. How pathetic that no one wanted to stand up and volunteer. "I'll do it." He raised his hand. Roxas didn't want anything to happen to the gang, especially Vanitas. So he rather do it, and watch Sora. Besides that, he really wanted to see that Sora actually gets up and walks away okay.

Riku grinned, "Very good Roxas. All of you can learn something from him. Now, Seifer put Sora next to the wall so he's laying against it."

Seifer put Sora against the wall, making sure not to hurt him more than he already is. "He looks messed up." Seifer pointed out the obvious. "No shit." Axel shook his head.

"Lets go guys. Roxas keep an eye on Sora till he's up. Call if anything happens." Riku said seriously.

"Got it." With that being said they all left running, only Vanitas staying behind.

Roxas' raised his eyebrow in question, "You're not going?" Then again he wasn't surprise, Vanitas always stuck by his side, being there for him.

"Nah. Rather stay with you. I'll be bored at home anyway." Vanitas grinned and sat down the opposite side of the wall so he was leaning against it. Roxas shook his head but was happy he had company and someone to talk too.

"Whatever, your lost." He went besides Vanitas and sat down as well, watching Sora, across him.

"Hey lets write on his face!" Vanitas suggested, smiling cheekily. Roxas sighed, he's going to hear Vanitas bitching and talking for a while.

"No." He answered, and that was final.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Updated most of my stories, so as promise I updated this chapter. Sorry I just don't want to get behind on my stories, because its my priority at the moment. Kinda feel bad for Sora but I have a twist in the next chapter that I'm just dying to write! Who's your favorite member from the gang so far? Just curious. Also I can see Roxas and Vanitas being friendly and best friends for an odd reason, due to there attitudes being similar: both having anger and pride. Though I see Roxas being calmer and reasonable while Vanitas short tamper and hotheaded. Huh there like yin yang, cool!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	5. Random and Awkward

Roxas face palmed himself, trying so hard not to kill Vanitas right on the spot as he was chatting nonsense. Something about a cute girl in class that supposedly likes him.

"So she kept looking at me and-" Roxas tuned him out yet again, he instead continued watching Sora. Praying that Sora would get up so he can leave and runaway from Vanitas. Sadly, he saw no moment from Sora. Yup. He's out cold, and Roxas had lost count of time they been sitting on the floor. Thirty minutes? Or, has been an hour already? Roxas had no clue and he didn't bother to check his phone.

He sighed. "Hey Roxas?" Vanitas suddenly questioned, seriously, staring at him.

"Yeah?" Roxas failed to notice that Vanitas was in fact looking at him because his gaze was still on Sora.

"Why are you in this gang?" He asked, the question surprising Roxas as he snapped his head toward Vanitas.

"What?"

"It's just you're not violent at all and you don't really beat up anyone, other than that stupid struggle competition. So why are you in a gang?" Vanitas didn't know why Roxas joined if he hardly did any of the fun the other gang members do. Which was beat up and bully other students, that was the most fun for them.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought about it." He did joined for a reason, well, two reasons, but he wasn't going to tell Vanitas. The first reason was because of Vanitas, and second of all because of Riku, he had helped Roxas out in the past so it's only fair he joined him. But violence... It just wasn't in his nature to hurt other people for no apparent reason, unless it was necessary.

"C'mon! There has to be a reason!" Vanitas exclaimed, frustrated.

The blonde snorted, "Well then, why did you join?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow. Waiting for a response.

Vanitas paused for a moment to think. "I joined because I wanted everyone to see that I'm strong."

Rolling his eyes, "What a lame reason?" Roxas went back to looking at Sora. Vanitas growled. "It's not! You don't understand but people don't take me serious for shit!"

"Really I never noticed." Roxas replied sarcastically. Not even Roxas took Vanitas seriously because he would always joke around and talk about nonsense.

"It's not because I'm a fucking idiot! It's because of my height..." Vanitas finished, now getting sad. He was sensitive when it came to his height, he was so short and he hated it. Almost everyone was taller than him, and would make fun of him for it.

Roxas frowned and turned to Vanitas, who was sulking. He knew Vanitas had a soft spot for his height and that's why he gets aggressive when anyone even mentions it. No wonder Vanitas fights against Seifer.

"Even when I was young everyone would bully me because of my height. You should know that, Roxas." Vanitas sighed.

Thinking on it, he started to remember that he saw Vanitas get bully, always getting pushed down and hurt by other kids. Which made Roxas furious since Vanitas didn't do anything to deserve that.

Memories started to flood in Roxas' mind. As he started to recall how he met Vanitas and so many more.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Roxas was walking near a park, he had just finished his classes at middle school. At the moment he was a seventh grader, and he hated every minute of it. He didn't have anyone to talk too so school was a drag to him._

_Sitting down on a bench and finally relaxing, he heard teens yelling. Roxas looked around and saw no one, but his ear were still hearing teens shouting. Something about 'fight?' Was there a fight going on?_

_Curiosity getting the best out of him, Roxas stood up and walked around to find where the source is coming from. Walking near a couple of bushes, he opened them up and saw a fight going on the other side._

_'Wonder who's fighting?' Roxas thought, seeing a tall teen punching on what appeared to be a smaller kid. Ouch. 'Hey wait, I know that guy he's an eight grader. Why is he fighting a kid?!' Roxas angrily thought. That's not right!_

_Quickly rushing up to stop the fight from going any further. Roxas doesn't believe in violence, he was taught to only defend when necessary._

_"Hey, leave him alone!" Roxas shouted getting in front of the smaller kid, who was on the ground sobbing. Roxas glared at the other teen while the crowd gasped then went 'ooo' as if to make the fight go on._

_"Stay of it punk!" The older teen hissed._

_"No! You want him, you have to get through me." Roxas made a fighting stance, he's not backing out. _

_The guy growled and tried to punch Roxas, but failed as Roxas easily ducked. "You basterd!" And continued to swing his punches to Roxas. _

_In the inside Roxas was smirking. Too easy. He dodged all the punches and with one arm he swung with his right fist that connected to the other teen's jaw, harshly. That's all it took to take the guy down._

_"Fuck! I'll remember this!" With that being said the guy left off running away. The crowd following him, leaving Roxas and the smaller kid alone._

_Sighing a breath in relief, Roxas turned around and kneeled down in front of the kid. "Are you alright? Want me to call your mom?" Roxas asked, frowning._

_Roxas was caught by surprise as the kid pushed him, making Roxas tumbled onto the floor. "Fuck you! I'm not a little kid! I'm thirteen, dumbass. We go to the same school!" The smaller kid, well now smaller teen said, furiously. Trying to wipe away his tears._

_'What he's my age?!' Roxas thought confused. He never seen this boy in school before. 'He's so small.'_

_"Oh. I'm sorry I just thought-"_

_"Thought what?! That I was ten or elven!" He hissed with clenched fists._

_Roxas wanted to say yes but decided against it. "What's your name?" He asked instead, wanting to change the subject._

_"Vanitas." He sniffled, his right cheek red by the massive punch he received from the other guy. His clothes dirty as well._

_"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you Vanitas." Roxas got up and dust off any dirt that might had got on his clothes. He would have been pissed by what Vanitas did when he pushed him down, but he couldn't after what he had been through moments ago._

_"Thanks for defending me..." Vanitas muttered. "No one ever did that for me before."_

_Roxas smiled, and put his hand across Vanitas to take as a sign of friendship and to pick him up from the ground. "I'll protect you from now on then. We can be friends."_

_Vanitas was puzzled, surprise when Roxas reached him out. And certainly surprise that Roxas wanted to be friends with him. He stared at the hand debating if he should take it._

_"This is the start of a fucked up friendship." Vanitas grinned and reached out, grasping on Roxas' hand as he rose from the ground._

_After that they talked and hanged in school together, getting along like best friends. Roxas made sure that no one messes with Vanitas, and even taught him how to fight so he can defend himself._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Roxas? Roxas? ROXAS?!" Vanitas shouted as he smacked him on his shoulder.

Suddenly Roxas was brought back to reality, and also because from the pain from his shoulder. Ouch, Vanitas had gotten strong.

"What?!" Roxas mumbled bitterly.

"What the fuck were you thinking about? You zoned out for twenty minutes?!" He questioned. He had been calling out to Roxas for a couple of minutes now. Roxas' eyes widened, he didn't think it was that long.

"Nothing important," Roxas lied, he shook his head. He was not going to tell Vanitas that he was thinking about the time they met and how there friendship started. Talk about embarrassment.

Vanitas had a solemn expression on, "Sure... If you say so." Of course he didn't by it, but he wasn't going to press on about it. Mostly because he had a feeling of what he was thinking about. And Vanitas didn't want to get mushy mushy with feelings. The thought made him gag.

Just as Vanitas was about to talk, Sora mumbled words. Both teens glanced at him, "Finally he's waking up!" Vanitas beamed.

Sora shuffled and mumbled words again. " Lov..ve y-ou N-am," Sora lowly mumbled, still not getting up.

Roxas made a blank expression while Vanitas blinked, "Is he saying 'love you ham?'" Vanitas wondered.

"Or, could be a girls' name?" Roxas interjected. Vanitas smirked. "I wonder which chick is it?! Maybe I can date her!"

"Good luck finding out. He's not even making sense, maybe he's in love with ham and maybe with eggs too." Roxas chuckled, and turned to look at Vanitas, who was not even sitting besides him anymore.

With wide eyes Roxas asked, "What are you doing! Get back here!" He saw that Vanitas went besides Sora, getting in front of him.

"Relax. I just want to know who the girl is!" Vanitas whispered for only Roxas to hear since Sora is still unconscious. Roxas groaned, "Hurry up then! I don't want him to know we're here."

Vanitas nodded, knowing that Roxas could see him nod from behind. Then he leaned down, tilting his head so his ear can be across Sora's mouth. Many girls were flowing through Vanitas' mind as he thought which mystery girl it could be.

Sora's eyes fluttered open then close, finally close to waking up. He was having an amazing dream, he and Namine were on a fancy restaurant together. Having a wonderful time.

"Namine..." Sora mumbled happily.

Vanitas gaped, "Really? Namine?!" He said out loud so Roxas can hear who it was. Vanitas leaned up looking at a still unconscious Sora, disgusted. "From all the hot girls you choose Namine?" It's not that Namine wasn't pretty but Vanitas thought she was plain looking and uptight. Not his type at all.

Sora opened his eyes and in a glimpse he saw Namine in front of him, smiling. How she looked so beautiful. Sora leaned up putting his arms around Namine's neck and kissed her lovingly. This dream felt so real and Sora wished it never ended.

Vanitas' eyes widened in shock. Sora was kissing him! His mouth was on his mouth, lips to lips. What the fuck?! Was Sora dreaming about Namine or something?!

Roxas' jaw dropped at what he was seeing! "Oh fuck." Sora was kissing Vanitas. What the hell is going on? "Vanitas?! Get him away from you!"

Vanitas couldn't move, it was like the life out of him left his body. He was paralyzed and in complete uttered shock. "Vanitas!" He snapped back to reality when he heard Roxas shout, and finally yanked away from Sora, who was finally feeling more awake.

"Let's get he fuck out of here! He's waking up!" Vanitas bolted out of the ally with Roxas following behind, both hiding behind a mailbox near the street.

Sora looked around and saw that no one was there. "Did the gang leave?" Sora sighed in relief as he got up and started walking away. Pain flowing through his nose, he needed an ice pack. And needed to explain the blood stained on his face and shirt to his mom...

Roxas and Vanitas saw Sora leaving the ally and going the opposite direction. "Now we can go home." Roxas smiled and glanced at Vanitas, who was lost in the inside.

"He kissed me," Vanitas said with no emotion. Roxas didn't say anything since the scene was downright disturbing and just plain awkward. Roxas would also be shocked and slightly weirded out.

"Fuck..." Vanitas cussed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This idea had already came to me when I finished the chapter before this one.. Well, this is how Vanitas and Roxas meant, I'll explained how they meant Riku in another chapter. I'll try to see if I can explain how all the gang members met and joined, I'll try.. And shocker at the end huh!, yeah I was debating between Roxas and Vanitas... So I chose Vanitas. Now guess what happens next, hmmm. And the part is almost coming when Sora will accidently confess to Riku, guys! Thanks for your patience! and thanks for the review, glad to know you're enjoying it!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	6. You Are You

Sora arrived home after a long walk, and when he glanced at his driveway to his relief his mom was not home, yet. She was probably working late, so that would give Sora enough time to clean up his face and change his shirt. But he does have some explaining to do when his nose starts to form a nasty bruise.

Grabbing the doorknob he entered into his house. Sora immediately saw Cloud, who was lying on the couch playing with his phone. He either didn't seem to notice or care that Sora was in the same room as he was.

"Hey, Cloud," Sora greeted, smiling, closing the door. Cloud didn't even glance at Sora, or even replied to him, he just continued to text.

Cloud was Sora's older cousin, he was a freshman in a small community college and he hated every minute of it. He hated school with passion, the only reason he's in school was because his parents forced him. Cloud was a troublemaker, and would always skip and get into trouble. Until one day his parents had enough and ship him off to Sora's mother, which was another place where Cloud knew no one.

"Okay.. We'll I'll be in my room then." Sora frowned as he sighed and went to his room, disappointed.

It's not that Cloud hated Sora, it's just that they have absolutely nothing in common. But, mostly because of their age difference, Cloud would never hear the end of it if he was hanging with a sixteen year boy. That's just lame. He certainly would be the laughing stock from where he came from. Cloud was twenty-one and he wanted to maintain popularity, and hanging out with his baby cousin wasn't it.

Sora took off his messenger bag and hanged it by the back of his door. He was exhausted, every day was a nightmare. Sora went to the bathroom that was connected to his room, and washed his face.

Turning the knob, water flowed down. Sora grabbed a hand full of water and ran it across his face. Pouring warm water gently as he scrub his face with a towel. Dried blood bits coming off his face as he scrubs his face harder.

Tears soon mix with the running water as Sora leaned down near the sink, crying. "I hate this, it hurts. Being pushed around and beaten up. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" He sobbed.

"I wish it could change... I wish I wasn't bully anymore..." Sora sniffled, leaned up to look at himself in the mirror that was above his sink. He wiped his tears away then continued looking at himself.

He looked awful. Even though his face was clean by now that didn't stop his face features from showing everything. Bags under his eyes, strained red eyes and lastly, the tinted purple/blue finally showing at the tip of his nose. Sora can just imagine how his nose will look tomorrow morning.

Sora put the towel down and left the bathroom. Slowly taking off his shirt as he carelessly tossed it to the corner of the room, then put on a simple generic t-shirt. Sora then tumbled onto his bed.

"At least I can rest now," Sora groaned. Hoping tomorrow would be a good day. "On the bright side, I can see Namine tomorrow. She's only one that brightens my day," Sora softly smiled.

Then remembered the dream he had early when he was unconscious. Sora was kissing Namine and it was the best feeling ever, it was almost too real. He actually felt the plumped, soft lips against his own. Weird.

"I wish I could have that dream again," Sora muttered as his eyes began to droop down. He got comfortable and rested onto his pillow, once he closed his eyes, Sora easily passed out.

* * *

><p>The next day went by quickly, and Sora managed to avoid the gang. It was almost lunchtime, but sadly, Sora was going to skip it. Most likely, Riku was going to find him and try to take away his money that he didn't have anymore of.<p>

Sora walked around the hall, peeking near the corners to see if anyone was there. Making sure to hide from Riku and his gang, so far no one was around. Good sign.

He continued walking forward; Sora thought he would hang out with Namine in the art room instead of going to lunch. Sora thought he would surprise her. So, he could see her face when she is focusing on her drawings and also keep her company.

Sora closed his eyes as he kept walking, happily smiling. Suddenly he bumped to someone, "Oh I'm sor-" Sora gasped when he saw Roxas, who just raised an eyebrow to Sora, confused.

"Crap..." Sora stepped back ready to make a run for it. Roxas rolled his eyes now realizing why Sora was so afraid.

"Look I'm not go-" Roxas halted as he heard familiar voices coming from the hall, Vanitas and Riku. 'Great, if they see Sora he'll be beaten up again,' Roxas thought. He already felt bad for Sora yesterday; he didn't want to see that right now. Was it sympathy? Maybe.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm. "What are you doing!?" Sora yelped, trying to pry away from Roxas, unaware that Riku was nearby.

Roxas looked around trying to think of something. His eyes widened when he saw the janitor's closet. Perfect! He rushed towards the door while still holding onto Sora.

Sora was scared, was Roxas going to hurt him? He was even more terrified when Roxas was leading him to the janitor's closet. Roxas opened the door and pushed Sora in first before he got in as well, quickly. Hearing Vanitas' and Riku's voices louder.

Closing the door, Roxas sighed. But, Sora freaked out, trying to reach for the door knob to get out of the closet. "Get me out! Help!" He shouted. "Someone hel-" Sora shut up as Roxas covered his mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet! Riku is out there," Roxas shortly explained. Narrowing his eyes to him, in a way trying to threatening Sora if he doesn't be quiet.

Now Sora was confused. Was Roxas helping him? He stared at Roxas with a dumbfound expression, and then he heard Riku from the other side of the door.

Roxas simply put his finger in front of his lips, gesturing to be quiet. "Shuush," He whispered, quietly. Sora nodded, and Roxas moved away his hand from Sora's mouth.

As promised Sora was quiet. Trying to hear what Riku was saying.

"Where the fuck is Roxas?" Riku questioned annoyed.

"He said he was around here, supposedly he was doing late work from a teacher." Vanitas replied, walking alongside Riku as they were looking through the classrooms when they walked passed them. "Let's just go to lunch, maybe he's there."

"Fine. Hopefully we can find my target," Riku smirked, "I'm a little bored."

Vanitas stiffed, he tried so hard to forget yesterday's incident with Sora. The damn kiss. Yuck! But when Riku mentioned Sora he couldn't help but remember yesterday.

"Aren't we all?" Vanitas muttered, groaning. He was really hoping he wouldn't see Sora today.

Both teens passed by the closet, which made Sora happy, sighing in relief. Good thing he was skipping lunch, otherwise he would have been ambushed.

Sora moved his hand causing a broom to fall onto the floor, the loud noise echoing the little room.

Riku stopped walking, "Did you hear that?" He turned around, "I heard something over here." Riku walked closer trying to see where the noise came from. It was coming from the closet.

Roxas growled as he glared at Sora, who gulped. "Sorry..." He whispered. Now they're screwed.

Just as Riku was about to open the door. "Hey, Seifer texted me! He said Reno is starting a fight with Axel!" Vanitas said, reading his text out loud. Riku stopped what he was doing.

'Who's Reno?' Sora wondered.

Riku let go of the door knob, and narrowed his eyes to Vanitas. "What? He's here? This isn't good. Let's go back him up," Riku answered, both rushing out of the hall.

Once there footsteps could no longer be heard, it was safe to come out. Roxas stepped out, followed by Sora. They were so close to getting caught.

"Thank you." Sora said, gripping onto the strap of his messenger bag, nervously. He was beyond grateful that Roxas helped him out.

Roxas faintly smiled, "You're welcome." Roxas turned around ready to leave.

"Why- why did you help me?" Sora stammered, wanting to desperately know why Roxas, the second strongest gang member helped him out.

Roxas glanced at Sora with a solemn expression. "I'm not like the others, I don't like hurting people. It's not in my nature. And, I'm truly sorry when you get hurt but I can't do anything about it. But, since you took a harsh beating yesterday I couldn't help, but protect you because you reminded me of an old friend. I'll never hurt you, even if they force me. I can't do that."

Sora was awed; at least Roxas doesn't like hurting him. Not like the other vicious gang members.

"I understand. Thanks, Roxas. At least you're not like others. You are you, a thoughtful person." Sora made the goofiest smile to the blonde, and then left off the opposite direction of the hall.

Roxas was actually surprised, he blinked, not believing what just happened. Sora told him he was thoughtful and happily smiled at him. This day already started off. Roxas watched Sora leave, still shocked. No one ever told him that not even Vanitas. But Sora did.

"You are you, huh?" Roxas said out loud. "He's not so bad..." With that being said Roxas left outside to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also the gang have a rival gang that they often fight with! Guess who they are? One of them is Reno! His rival is Axel. And its almost near guys, two more chapters and the confession shall be said! I'm not trying to drag on but I really want the story to flow nicely, you know, not to fast paced. Anyways, I wanted to write that Roxas' sympathy for Sora in a way. sadness

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	7. After School

Smiling, Sora stopped by a classroom, and he was correct about Namine being in the art room. She was sitting down on a chair at the edge of the room, and drawing on a huge canvas with a solemn expression written on her face. Moving her pencil up and down in full speed, then right and left.

The rays of sunshine that came from the windows illuminated her as she was focusing further on her drawing. She looked like an angel in Sora's opinion. It felt sinful just to look at Namine.

Sora knocked on the door frame slowly, so he can ask permission to enter. Namine automatically stopped drawing as her head snapped to the door, and saw Sora standing, fidgeting.

Suddenly Namine came back to reality, "Sora! What you doing here?" She giggled and waved for him to come in, "You can come in Sora. I'm just doing some drawings to relax."

Sora entered the room with a lopsided smile. "I wanted to skip lunch, and see what you were up too." Namine gasped when Sora came closer to her, seeing the horrible bruises on his nose and cheek. "What happened to you?!" She questioned, anger lacing in her tone.

Melancholy smiling, "I got punched by Axel twice in the face." He admitted ashamed.

Namine abruptly stood up from the chair, waving her arms in the air. "How low can they go!? Ahh!" She screeched, "Those guys are pathetic. Beating you up every chance they get." She sighed to calm herself and walked closer to him. "You don't deserve this Sora. I'm so, so sorry... I wish I could do something." Namine rested her hand on Sora's brusied cheek, gently.

"You done enough, Namine. At least you care for me unlike the other jerks." Sora lightly chuckled.

He found it cute every time Namine would throw a fit for him, but he knew she was right. Although, he wish Namine wouldn't get involved, she's a girl and could get hurt. Who knows what the gang would do to her if she confronted them? They could harass her or worse, hit her. Sora would never forgive himself if Namine got hurt because of him.

Namine moved her hand and touched his nose, "Your nose. They could have broken it." She stated, caressing the tip of his nose. Seeing the ugly purple blotch that covered his button nose.

Sora's heart was beating loudly, the way Namine's soft hands were caressing his face, in a way it was soothing him. But at the same time, pain was being inflicted since the bruises were still fresh. He tried not to wince because he wanted to feel Namine's soft touches a little longer. Sadly, she pulled away when he let out a small little whimper.

"Does it hurt?" She frowned.

Quickly shaking his head, "Not at all," he lied for her sake. "Honestly I'm okay. No matter how many times I get punched or pushed down, nothing they do can break me." Sora made a wide smile. 'Expect my bones,' he thought groaning.

"So... What have you been drawing?" Trying to change the subject as he looked at the enormous canvas, seeing many scribbles and wavy lines. What was it?

Namine beamed, "Oh! Well, I don't know what it is exactly yet, so I just been doodling to see what I come up with. I have to paint it later on too." She explained.

"And you're doing this by yourself?!" Sora exclaimed, dumbfounded. Wasn't there anyone to help her?

"Yes. I'm the leader in art club so its my job to do the hard stuff. I don't want to drain my members, art is suppose to be creative and relaxing."

Sora nodded, understanding. "How many members do you have anyway?" He wondered.

"Only four, not including me. There's Xion, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion. They're all really nice and funny, you should meet them." Namine smiled.

Sora paused, he could make friends. The thought filled him with happiness, but then he remembered Riku. That he threatened anyone who would talk to him will also be bullied, just like Sora. And he didn't want that, for others to get hurt.

"T- Thanks but I think its better if I don't," Sora muttered lowly.

"Sora." She warned, "If you're scared of what Riku will do, don't be."

"No it's not that!" He countered, "I just have so much homework and so little time." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Sora will meet Namine's friends one day when Riku is no longer terrorizing him. Who knows when that'll be?

"Okay, I'm happy. You deserve friends too, Sora." Namine stated. Grabbing Sora's hand with both her hands, "No one should be going what you're going through."

'I really love you,' Sora thought. The thought of dating Namine would make all the pain go away. That's what he wanted to do, to ask her out. He decided that maybe things would get better for him if Namine was by his side. As his girlfriend.

Sora was going to do. "Namine?" He took a deep breath.

She blinked. "Yeah?"

"Would... Would-" Sora began to tremble, lightly gripping Namine's hand. "Would you like.." Now he was trailing off. Namine tilted her hand in confusion, not quite understanding what Sora wanted to say. "...Wo-uld you.."

'Say it!,' his brain shouted. "-What are you doing after school?" With that being said his brain only had one thought, 'traitor.' He couldn't say it in fear of rejection.

"I have an art meeting, so I'll be staying after school a little longer. Why?"

Sora let go of Namine, "N- No reason. Just... curious." He stammered, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Then an idea started to form in Sora's mind, maybe he can tell her after school. He'll practice confessing and when he sees her he'll tell her. The plan was perfect. He'll just have to wait till after school.

Suddenly his train of thought was cut off when he heard laughter, Sora saw that Namine was trying so hard not to laugh. "Sorry, Sora. You just really look adorable when you think," she giggled.

A blush formed across his face.

* * *

><p>Axel gritted his teeth as his hands were clenched into fists. The way this bastard, Reno, that was in front of him, mocking Axel. "Do you want to start something, Reno?!" He shouted. They were outside in front of the school.<p>

Reno smirked, he always did enjoyed pushing his buttons. "Awe, someone is getting mad. Face it Axel you can't beat me, I'm always the one to beat you." Reno taunted.

Saix was getting angry the way Reno would mock his best friend in every possible way. He stood besides Axel so he can back him up.

Raising his eyebrow in amusement, Reno started laughing. "Look you're boyfriend is getting defensive. Always rushing by your side like a damsel in distress you are." Reno put his hands in his pockets.

Axel blushed. "He's not my boyfriend! I'm not a whore like you fucking everyone." He countered. Reno growled, offended.

Reno looked exactly like Axel, he had red, long hair flowing down his shoulder. The only difference was there hairstyle, Axel had spikes in a certain direction while Reno had bangs and a ponytail holding his red locks behind. Another difference was there tattoos, Reno had a red curve line under his eye. Both were very similar like they could be twins.

"Can't believe you're related to him?" Seifer scoffed, crossing his arms in disgust.

Its true. Both Axel and Reno are distant cousins, they use to be close until something happened. "Don't remind me!" Axel grumbled. "I'd rather have no cousins at all than this asshole." He stated.

Reno scowled, how can Axel say that? After everything they been through together when they were young. Just as Reno was about to talk someone called him out, "Reno! There you are. What are you doing here?" A tall teen said approaching him.

Seifer grinned. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Squally." The mysterious teen, Leon, glared at Seifer, who only laughed.

Leon ignored him and turned to Reno. "Do you want our leader to get after you? Lunch is almost over, you're going to get in trouble. You said you were going to see the school. Not stay and fight." Leon warned.

"Can't I have some fun?" Reno huffed as he glared at Axel.

Axel wrinkled his nose while Saix was trying to calm him down. "Don't let him get to you." Saix said. Reno snarled, he hated seeing his so call cousin with Saix. How there friendship was close, the sight made Reno sick. How he despised Saix just as Axel.

"Isn't that sweet? Scar boy is comforting you, Axel." Reno mocked once again. Leon shook his head in annoyance. Reno was a stubborn mule.

Saix scowled and turned to glare at Reno, "What? What did you just call me?" Saix now was pissed, he hated how anyone would make fun of his scars on his face. Even nicknames made his blood boil.

"Are you deaf now too?" Reno viciously grinned. He was positive he hit a soft spot.

Saix went up to Reno and tried to punch him but fail as Reno easily ducked. "That's the best you got? Watch this." Reno swooped know and knocked Saix down. But he didn't stop there, he began to kick him without mercy. Saix winced as the kicks were aimed at his abdomen and close to his ribs.

Axel's eyes widened, "Saix!" Without hesitation he tackled Reno, both crashing onto the ground. Axel was on top of Reno harshly punching him out of anger. Reno was not stupid, he tried to block the punches, but when Axel tackled him it took his breath away. So the first punches actually hurt.

"Get off of me!" Reno rolled over Axel so that now he was on top, and it was his turn to give the punches. He swung his fist on Axel's cheekbone, making sure he felt the pain.

"Axel," Seifer exclaimed and tried to rushed to help, but Leon got in his way. "Move out of the way, Leon!"

Leon shrugged. "We shouldn't interrupt there family reunion."

"You asshole! Get out of my way or I'll make you." Seifer popped his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." With that being said they both went at it.

Axel couldn't block Reno's punches, he wasn't fast enough. He could never beat Reno, no matter how hard he tried. Reno was a skilled fighter than Axel.

"Look what we got here?" A similar voice said.

Reno automatically stopped punching and looked at the direction the voice came from. Then suddenly he was pulled back harshly and pinned to the ground. "Fuck!"

Axel blinked as he sat up, groaning. "Riku?" His vision was blurry at first but then it became perfectly clear. Seeing silver hair in front of him. "Geez Axel. You can't handle this weakling?" Riku inquired, making sure Reno can taste the grass. Leon frowned and backed away from Seifer.

Roxas went besides Riku while Vanitas stood in front of Leon. "Don't you think this is unfair?" Leon growled.

"Unfair? You two came to this school to fight my members." Riku smirked. "Which I think that was a stupid move? You're outnumbered."

Both Leon and Reno were from another high school that was not far from the others. It actually gave them an advantages to pick a fight with Riku and his gang.

"Let go you bastard!" Reno squirmed, but Riku had a good grip on him.

Axel slowly stand up and check to see if Saix is okay, "Saix? Are you alright?" Saix mumbled words like 'I can get up.' Axel tried to help him up, which was harder than it looked. Once Saix was up he frowned, "You look like shit." Seeing as Axel's face was dark red and swelling from the harsh punches.

"I'll live." Axel glanced at Reno. He was angry at Reno but he was always saddened at the end.

"Just you wait! When the leader finds out he's going to beat the shit out of you," Reno stated. "He always enjoys picking fights with you. You're not the strongest gang. We are." Now Reno realized that it indeed was stupid to come to the school! Now he knows.

Riku smirked, "No, we're stronger than you guys. You should watch what you say Reno because you're not in a good position to speak." He pushed Reno's head to the ground.

"What are you kids doing?!" A teacher shouted in anger. Riku let go of Reno, who bolted away with Leon so they wouldn't get caught. Sadly, the teacher saw everything Riku did.

"Riku, you have detention all day and after school for one hour!" The teacher said and looked at the other friends, "And, why are you all here? Lunch is over. Get back to class!"

Everyone nodded and rushed inside school, while Riku was led to detention. Traitors. "Damn." Riku muttered.

What a crappy day to get detention?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note... <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leon came out! He's Seifer's rival. Yeah fights are going to happen and violence. Anyways, next chapter is the confession, I'm going to have fun making that chapter! But need to think how... hmm, I know how. But how do I start it. I'll think of it in my sleep.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


End file.
